Crazy-For-Kames
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: I don't know about you, but I ship Kames pretty hard. We all get a little crazy for our OTP's. So what happens when a crazy fangirl accidentally makes James and Kendall slip up during a meet and greet?
1. Chapter 1

Description; I don't know about you, but I ship Kames pretty hard. We all get a little crazy for our OTP's. So what happens when a crazy fangirl accidentally makes James and Kendall slip up during a meet and greet?

Pairing; Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow ((Kames- not show verse))

Rating; T for some inappropriate language

Disclaimer; I don't own Big Time Rush or the guys, or CrazyForKames' user name xD I just borrowed it for a little bit...

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"No, I just really like llamas," Logan smiled crookedly as he repositioned himself on his seat.

"We're just going to perform a song now, then we'll answer some new questions." Kendall smiled as he released his loose grip on the microphone. Kendall grabbed his favourite guitar that was resting against the table that was draped with a plastic blue cloth. He wrapped the black strap around him then positioned himself better on the chair, looking back at Dustin who sat in the corner with his guitar. Dustin sat in silence, waiting for his cue. Kendall nodded and the two started strumming chords.

The music started to fill the room, silencing some people while making a few others cry a little with excitement. "This is one of our favourites..." Carlos stated before taking a sip from his water bottle.

"It's from our newest album; 24/Seven. You've all heard of it, right?" James playfully asked. Most of the girls in front of them either clapped or screamed with utter excitement. The fangirls already new the song from the background music Kendall and Dustin played.

"This is our song," Kendall looked at James, the other guys then back at the crowd. "Crazy For U," he said before he leaned closed to the mic, still playing guitar as he started to sing. "I see you looking at the magazines, watch them girls on the MTV~"

The song went all the way through, most people in the crowd singing along to the familiar lyrics as the boys wrapped up the song. Once the song had come to an end, the whole room burst with clapping and small fangirl squeals.

"Okay, so back to those questions..." Kendall smiled as he put his guitar back against the table. The four guys looked in front of them to watch a bunch of people raise their hands.

"Uhmmm... Blue shirt in the middle..." Carlos said as he pointed at the random girl. She stood up, clasping her hands together with a large smile.

"Uhm- hi. Oh my god." The girl had to take a second to collect herself. "I love you so much!" She couldn't help but squeal.

"Love you too..." Logan winked at the girl. She almost fainted, but quickly gathered herself together. "Hi. Again. Uh- okay, so. I've been wondering... What's going on with you and Alexa?" The girl asked as she pointed at Carlos.

"Alexa and I? Well, I really love her. She's the best girlfriend I've ever had, I'm so grateful to have someone like her in my life. Heck- I'd spend the rest of my life with her if I could." Carlos smiled, blushing a little at the awwws the audience produced.

"Naw! I hope you guys get married... It's a shame though... I shipped you and James pretty hard..." The girl pouted.

"Shipped?" Carlos stared at the fangirl in confusion.

"That's when you put people in a relationship right?" Logan asked. Most of the girls squealed in agreement, making Logan smile proudly at the others.

"I wrote fanfiction about you guys before you started dating Alexa..." The girl shrugged.

"Thanks?" Carlos was completely confused, and Kendall picked this up.

"Uhmm, next question?" Everyone's hands shot up instantly at Kendall's question. The girl sat down as Kendall's eyes scanned the room. "Purple and black shirt in the second row," Kendall decided. The girl stood up with a large grin on her face.

"Hi, I wanted to play a quick game. Is that alright?" She asked. Kendall looked at the guys, seeing them all shrug. So his shoulders followed the lazy action.

"Sure. I love games! Just not too long..." Kendall answered.

"Fantastic!" She grinned impossibly wider. "All you have to do is answer my questions as fast as you can. And we're gonna try fit them all in under a minuet. Alright?" She asked. Kendall grinned.

"Sounds like fun, you're on. Do I get a prize if I win?" Kendall asked as the girl pulled her phone out.

"Hmmm... Maybe..." The girl quickly went onto the stopwatch part of her phone. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready," Kendall said with determination, his competitive side slowly seeping out.

"And Go!" The girl said as she pressed 'start'. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Favourite food?"

"Cheese pizza."

"Favourite instrument?"

"Obviously guitar."

"Name of your two bands?"

"Big Time Rush and Heffron Drive."

"Favourite music genre?"

"I'm into techno sorta stuff."

"Character you play on the show?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Older brothers names?"

"Kevin and Kenneth."

"Favourite BTR member that's not you?"

"James."

"Why?"

"Cause I love him."

"Who are you seeing at the moment?"

"Duh; James."

"Do you like organic food?"

"Pretty much the only thing I eat..."

"So you're in a relationship?"

"With James."

"Do you like waffl-"

~beeeeeep~ The sound of the watch app on her phone reaching one minuet sounded. The entire room fell silent and Kendall was oblivious to what had happened.

"What do I win?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing. I didn't finish the questions... Thank you for playing," the girl smiled as she sat down. Kendall noticed everyone in the room was practically jaw dropped. He looked to his side, seeing James hiding his face as he was a blushing mess along with a shocked Carlos and Logan.

"What?" Kendall shrugged and looked at the girls filling the room. "Any more questions?" He tried to ignore how everyone looked and tried to make the room happier, despite how upset he was for not getting a prize. A girl slowly raised her hand.

"You in the middle?" Kendall asked.

"Are you really seeing James?" She asked, speaking for most people in the room. Kendall looked at James to see him bury his face even further into his hands.

"What makes you think that?" Kendall nervously asked.

"You basically just said so..." The girl answered awkwardly. Kendall sat and thought for a moment. He thought over what had just happened, a soft blush creeping on his cheeks.

"James..." Kendall whispered, moving away from the mic. James looked up at Kendall, blushing madly.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I slipped up... Big time..." He said softly.

"Did you?" James sarcastically spat. "Well, I guess they've gotta know now..." James said as he sat up straight in his seat. He looked at everyone then up at Kendall. He grabbed the mic, sighing softly as he closed his eyes and blushed impossibly darker.

"Kendall and I are in a relationship... Kinda..." James said nervously.

"Kinda?" Kendall responded into the mic.

"Well it was secret until now." James stated. Kendall shrugged and moved into his seat, sipping out of his water bottle. Suddenly the whole room had hands in the air and fangirls eager to ask questions.

"So if you're dating... Kames is real then?" "That explains why you've been single for so long!" "What about Halston?" "Does Fox like Kendall?" "Is Kevin like- an over protective brother when it comes to James?" All the questions were thrown at the guys, aiming for Kendall and James. But only one stood out.

"Is James good in bed? I mean- he looks like a freaking god- like- is Kendall good in bed too? The way you both move your hips on stage though... Must be the best sex ever..."

"Did you just ask about our sex life?" Kendall and James asked, silencing all the excitement.

"Uhmm..." The girl who spoke blushed and leaned back in her chair. "Maybe..."

"Well- does he kiss as good as they say?" Someone else asked.

"He's not bad..." Kendall shrugged.

"Not bad?" James scoffed playfully as he looked at Kendall. "Remember what happened last time I kissed-"

"-hey! Not in the middle of an interview..." Kendall quickly hushed. "Uhmm, I think that's enough for today..." He smiled awkwardly. The girls in the small crowd looked back and forth, shrugging and grinning at one another.

"I was so sure Kogan was real..." The girl who had made Kendall slip up stated as she started to leave. Everyone else eventually stood up and started to leave, all of them in silence. The silence was awkward and lingered in the air, making the room feel uncomfortable. Once they left a bunch of screaming was heard from the other side of the door about Kames and whatnot.

"This isn't good..." Kendall said softly as he groaned and pressed his hands into his face.

"No, no it's not..." James said in annoyance.

**TBC - Possibly?**

~ I AM SO SORRY! I had planned to write you this and everything. It was saved on my desktop but I actually forgot it existed! I am so freaking sorry, cause I really wanted you to have this too. But here it is anyway, the fic i promised you like- a century ago... It's a little overdue though xD as for anyone else who took the time to read it thank you! I'm thinking of writing a few more chapters but I dunno at the moment... -Bebo ~


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you?" Their manager yelled. Kendall looked down as he fiddled with his fingers. "The last thing we wanted was for people to know, and what do you do?"

"I let them know?" Kendall said softly.

"You let them know!" She yelled even louder. The way she had been yelling at him reminded Kendall of how his mother would yell at him for trusting Kevin or Kenneth when pranking her or something. She groaned in annoyance, shaking her head as she left the room. Kendall awkwardly looked around him then leant back in his chair. James stood up, walking away from Carlos and Logan and over to the blond. They were currently in their managers office that was close to the studio. James leaned against the desk that was in front of Kendall and crossed his arms.

"How you doing?" He asked softly. Kendall looked up at him through sorry, apologising eyes.

"I really didn't mean it. I was just playing the game..." Kendall pouted.

"It not your fault. You were tricked into it..." James said in a comforting manner.

"You're not angry with me... Are you?" Kendall asked with large, puppy dog eyes. James sighed and pushed himself forwards, moving to kneel down in front of Kendall. He crossed his arms and rested them on Kendall's lap, resting his head on top of them. He hid his face from Kendall, not making any movements whatsoever when Kendall rested his hands on James' head.

"I'm not angry with you... I'm more angry at the girl then anything else..." James' voice was muffled but still audible. Kendall sighed and leaned down, kissing the back of James' soft head. James looked up, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist. Kendall held James' head, cupping the sides of it with both of his hands.

"Ahem~" Logan cleared his throat. "We can leave if you want..."

"No- uhm, sorry..." James said awkwardly as he stood up, moving away from the warmth of Kendall's hands.

"Is it true?" A voice different to the four guys' came out of no where. Everyone turned their attention to the door where a man had walked in.

"Scott..." James said even more awkwardly as he did a little nod and walked back over to his previous seat by Logan and Carlos. Scott Fellows; he was the creator of BTR, the man behind all the many men and women who worked with the show. He was basically the big boss who was in control of his many servants. He produced, wrote and directed the show. He was the man in charge, he was also the man who held parts of their contracts.

"Kendall, what have you done?" Scott almost sounded like a disappointed father, especially with the way he stood over Kendall.

"I didn't mean it. I mean- I was caught up in the game..." Kendall answered cowardly. James decided then that Kendall was in fact a big child.

"You still said it. It's all over the internet. This sort of gossip travels fast, especially when you have a fan-base as big as yours. This is really bad..." Scott started to walk back and forth in front of the desk. "What did your manager say?"

"She just yelled at us. Mainly me..." Kendall said softly. Scott sighed and leaned against the desk, rubbing his temples as he tried to think.

"Uhm, you boys can go home for today. Just be a little more careful. I'll call you when it's time for you to come back in. We're not going to film another episode for a few weeks anyway. Consider this a break..." And with that Scott left the room. Kendall stiffly stood up and looked around the room, patting his laps quickly. He stopped and put his hands on his hips.

"Well that was fucked," he grinned with a large exhale. James chuckled softly, shaking his head as he walked to him.

"Let's just go home," James smiled. Kendall nodded and walked to the door. All three boys followed him, so Kendall held the door open to let them go through.

"Carlos, Logan... I'm sorry about what happened this morning..." Kendall said with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. As long as it was an accident we're all cool," Carlos grinned as he and Logan walked away. James hung around the door, watching as Kendall closed it on his way out.

"I really am sorry..." Kendall said softly.

"Would you stop apologising?" James laughed quietly as he ruffled Kendall's mop of blond hair. Kendall stared at him through large, innocent green eyes. Even though he wasn't saying anything, James could see the apology through his orbs. "Y'know who hasn't seen you for a while?" James raised an eyebrow, smirking at the blond.

"Who?" Kendall huffed.

"Fox," James grinned excitedly.

"Fox!" Kendall jumped in excitement. "Oh my god- yes! Are we going to your place then?" Kendall said as he grinned widely, practically hanging off James as he begged. James laughed and started to walk away.

"Yes. So hurry your ass up so we can go. Traffic sucks around this time," James smiled. Kendall jogged to keep up with James' fast paced walking. When James saw this he slowed down and looked over at Kendall.

"You guys are actually quite cute together..." The teenager with long brown hair commented. Kendall and James stopped walking to look into Ciara (aka Katie Knight's) dressing room.

"You heard?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's all over Twitter. Soon it'll be on Facebook, then Tumblr, then even MySpace will get a little taste. Its going viral..." Ciara stated as she leaned further against the back of her chair. She had her feet up on one of the dressing tables with her phone in hand.

"Great," Kendall groaned.

"No, it is great. The way that chick got you to say it was so cool! Like- she was so calm and collected. Then you guys ended up digging your own hole," Ciara giggled.

"Well, if I ever find this chick I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Uhmm... I'm gonna talk to her. Yeah... That's what in going to do. I'm going to talk to her so much she'll get bored and I dunno, sleep or something. We're gonna have a good ol' conversation." Kendall pointed at Ciara then leaned against the doorframe of her dressing room.

"Right, have fun with that. Do you even know who she is?" Ciara asked as she crossed her arms. Both James and Kendall shook their heads. "Look up this username when you guys get home. You'll be very surprised," Ciara smiled as she texted away. Kendall and James' phones vibrated, indicating that they had received a text. When they checked it was from Ciara.

"Thanks?" James said with uncertainty.

"No probs. Now get out. I'm a teenager y'know," Ciara stated.

"If you're sexting boys I will not hesitate to kill them," Kendall said with a glare.

"Funny. So you're an overprotective brother on and off camera..." Ciara joked. Kendall laughed, almost grabbing James' hand to walk away. Instead he awkwardly flicked out his hand and fingers, walking ahead of him. James shrugged and followed closely behind him.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Once they had both arrived at James' place everything fell silent and awkward. James walked up to his door, unlocking then opening it. When the door opened a small dog was instantly nipping at his ankles.

"Fox, off," James said sternly. The dog ignored him and continued trying to get attention. "Fox." The dog whined a little then jumped away, running straight towards Kendall. Kendall couldn't help but smile then hold the small dog. When James turned around to see Kendall holding his beloved dog, everything he had been feeling slipped away. All those negative feelings were replaced with the love he held for both of them.

James stepped forwards and softly ran his hand down Fox's fur. He then used that hand to cup one side of Kendall's face. Kendall looked up at him, that unspoken apology still being screamed. James smiled warmly then slowly leaned forward. To Kendall it felt like an infinity of just waiting for James to kiss him. Their lips almost touched, then they barely grazed. Kendall grunted in the back of his throat then moved forward, pushing their lips together. James finally started kissing Kendall, moving his fingers behind Kendall's ear and the back of his head.

Their kiss was beautiful and passionate, lasting longer then intended. James finally pulled away, letting the feeling of Kendall's lips linger on his own.

"We've got a girl to look up,"

TBC - (for realsies this time)

_IMPORTANT QUESTION THO;_

_So guys! Readers. People. Kames fangirls. Do you guys get crazy for a little Kames? Because I need 2 of you to volunteer something for me. CrazyForKames has already gotten the title and plot for this story, but I need two people to be characters. Its not that I'm unoriginal or anything like that. Cause I'm goin to end up making up some stupid usernames soon. But this could also be like a shoutout or whatever. So. If you're interested in letting me use your username/URL thing and make you a character, let me know. To give you a clue I'll be using or of the 2 who get in as the girl who made Kendall spill his beans. We'll find the other one out later xD thanks for your time! _

~ Er mah gerd! You guys made me feel so warm and fuzzy with those reviews. I don't even know why! So here's a second chapter to say thanks... And let's just say chapter three is a working progress. On a more important note, this is gonna be based back before the series ended. So probably somewhere around Season 4. Somewhere before the filming of Big Time Tests I can tell you that (don't wanna spoil too much). So yes, an actual plot has developed for this xD I hope you're liking it so far, and don't be afraid to let me know ^_^ - Bebo ~


	3. Chapter 3

The computer screen lit up James' bedroom just as much as Kendall's laptop. Kendall was laying across James' bed whilst James sat at his desk close by.

"Mini-Maslow is like- pretty famous on the internet. I mean- she doesn't just do videos. She also writes and publish's fanfiction as well as blog. Her internet name has gone like- up a lot since she posted the video..." James stated as he leaned close to the computer. They had been researching Mini-Maslow basically all night.

"I don't like her," Kendall growled. "Fox is clearly Mini-Maslow..."

"Fox didn't trick you into telling everyone about our relationship," James jokingly pointed out. Kendall blushed and shut his laptop, glaring at James' back.

"Mini-Maslow, Fox Maslow. Same thing." Kendall groaned.

"If I hear Maslow one more time from you I swear I'll-"

"-you'll what? Come at me Maslow. C'mon..." Kendall said as he sat up and gestured to himself. James smirked, shaking his head.

"Oh I'm the only thing that's coming whe him done with you..." James said as he stood up. He moved the computer chair then walked forwards, crawling onto his bed. Kendall's heart sped up as James got closer to him. James pushed Kendall down onto his back then climbed over his body. He leaned down, giving Kendall's creamy neck a soft kiss. "Did you say my name?" James whispered huskily.

"Mmm... Yeah, so what? What you gonna do Maslow?" Kendall closed his eyes, tilting his head to give James access to his neck. James barley grazed his teeth on Kendall's neck.

"Oh I'm so gonna-"

!_Bleep_!

"-ugh, you left the computer on." Kendall groaned as he threw his head back in frustration.

"So? I'll just leave it alone. It's probably not important." James stated as he started to nibble on Kendall's neck; the feeling of James' lips and teeth generated goosebumps, fast breathing and soft trembling moans from Kendall.

!_bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep!~_

The sound continued to go off from the computer. James grunted and pushed himself off Kendall.

"I'm so not done with you yet," James stated as he walked to the computer. He grabbed his chair and sat back down, opening up the tab that brought on the annoying noise.

"What is it Maslow?" Kendall sneered. James playfully scoffed.

"It's a Rusher. She's messaging me non-stop."

"We've been getting spammed a lot today. What makes her different?" Kendall asked.

"Cause hers is extreme spam. I'll just see what she wants so we can get back to business..." James said as he typed in his reply.

_ jamesmaslow: Sorry, im a little busy_

The girl replied a lot faster then the two expected.

_Mini_Maslow: Whats that? Your busy? With Kendall I presume_

James glared at the screen.

"Oi- Kendall. Come here," James demanded.

"You told me to stay here..." Kendall said sarcastically as he stood up. He walked over to James and wrapped an arm around James' neck.

"You came anyway..." James said with an eye roll. "Look what she said," James then said with offence. Kendall sat on James' lap and read over it while James wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist.

"That's just rude. How're you gonna reply?" Kendall asked.

"That's what I'm stuck on..." Kendall's response to James' answer involved him leaning forward and typing for him.

_jamesmaslow: What do you want?_

Kendall had typed.

_Mini_Maslow: I want to talk. You probably remember me from earlier today... I uploaded a little something to YouTube..._

Kendall looked over at James carefully.

"What was her username again?" He asked. James used his free hand to scroll up. He scrolled past everything she sent to get their attention and finally found her name.

"Uhm, her user name on here is... Mini-Maslow... Fucking hell- I'm so sick of her..."

"Woah- language bro..." Kendall said as he kissed James' cheek. "She can't be that bad. Let's just see what she wants..." Kendall said as he started to type again for James.

_jamesmaslow: So you made us come out, big deal. What do you want from us? Money? Fame? Followers?_

Kendall and James stared at the computer. A small icon recognised as typing popped up. After a while the computer blooped, signalling the reply.

_Mini_Maslow: I just want to see my OTP kiss. That's all. I'm not the only one y'know. If you both come to a certain place and let me catch a kiss on camera, I'll leave you alone. Otherwise there will be great consequences. I have a whole army of fangirls waiting to get you two on camera, and we'll stop at nothing to get it. Making Kendall slip up today was just the tip of the iceberg. Just had to clarify if Kames was the ship we're after. And it is. :)_

"Is that a threat? If all she wants is a kiss we'll give her a kiss." Kendall said in annoyance.

"We can't give in like that. This is illegal stuff, probably... Should we tell Scott about it?" James asked.

"Probably. If she's serious that is. Maybe she's just bluffing."

"Bluffing isn't having an army of fangirls." Kendall stated bluntly.

"It could be..." James leaned forwards and typed for himself.

_jamesmaslow: What do you mean by an "army of fangirls"?_

_Mini_Maslow: Babe, it is what it is :) they're all over the world. All the Kames shippers have like- united together to help bring you two out. You both seemed either occupied or... Troubled, to do so. As just want to see you kiss as proof. To get that one non-photoshopped picture. We're all waiting guys. If you will allow us to have a kissy picture, everything will be fine. But if you fail to meet this simple requirement my Internet Cult will prevail._

Kendall scoffed at the comment.

_jamesmaslow: This is childish. Making us come out is enough. You're crazy!_

James finally typed.

_Mini_Maslow: ^_^ I'm only crazy for Kames. Meet me at the linked location at the end of next week and we'll see whose boss. And if I were you, I'd keep this confidential. Trust me. -Mini-Maslow 3_

The two guys read over the comment at least twice. Before they got a chance to reply a blue underlined link was sent and 'Mini-Maslow is offline' had come up.

"Who does she think she is?" Kendall said in irritation. He stood up, walking away from James and his surprisingly comfy lap. Kendall flopped down onto the bed, but James opened up the link. The link opened up to an empty web page that just had a few words on it. It had an unknown address and a smiley face. James cocked hush head to the side then stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Soooo... Tell me, are you good in bed?" Kendall smirked.

"You're an asshole y'know," James chuckled as he flopped beside Kendall. "I'm tired though, this whole 'coming out' and 'Crazy for Kames' stuff is wearing me out. And it's only day one!" James exclaimed after using air quotes wen stating the events of today.

"Aww, does that mean I'm staying the night to just sleep?" Kendall pouted. "You're the worst."

"The worst what?" James' smirk only grew as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Boyfriend," Kendall said simply. James sucked in a breath, holding it as he turned to look at Kendall.

"Don't say that. Please." James said softly. Kendall turned onto his side, moving closer to James.

"What? That you're the worst boyfriend ever?" Kendall tried to lighten up the dark mood that blanketed itself over the room.

"No. Boyfriend. I'm not your boyfriend. We're not boyfriends. Don't use that word. Okay?" James said softy. Kendall sighed and leaned closer to him, cuddling into his side.

"I'm sorry... I'm still sorry about what happened this morning too..." Kendall said as a large wave of gilt hit and crashed against him.

"Don't worry so much... What happened this morning is all Mini-Maslow's fault. As for boyfriend we're a lot more then that. I think the word boyfriend means you're just a boy whose my friend. I like to think of you as my partner. Or my romantic interest. Or my lover. I like that. You're my lover, not my 'boyfriend'." James said as he turned to cuddle Kendall in return. "Kendall Schmidt, you're my lover." James said with a goofy grin.

"I've got a feeling this is gonna get really cheesy," Kendall said with a dark blush as he softly pecked James' lips.

"We'd better go to sleep before it gets sexy then," James teased.

"Dammit Maslow," Kendall said as he have James a longer lasting kiss. "The reason I love you is impeccably hard to fathom." James kissed Kendall's nose then stared him straight in the eyes.

"Where the hell did these big words come from? Is Kendall still in there?" James grinned stupidly. Kendall playfully huffed then turned his back to the brunette. James used his foot to move the laptop away, not caring about its whereabouts as he hugged into Kendall from behind.

"Goodnight, my lover..." James said softly.

"Goodnight Maslow, you sexy freaking beast." James snorted then laughed loudly, hiding his face in Kendall's neck.

"You're perfect at ruining moments y'know?"

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"How has it gotten worse?" Carlos asked as he continued to play with Fox. Logan, Kendall and Carlos were all gathered in James' lounge room for an 'important meeting' of sorts.

"Because she's somewhat threatening/black mailing us. She's got some stupid internet Cult thing, what'd she say? A fangirl army or something." Kendall answered.

"Anyway, has Scott emailed you about the new scripts yet?" James asked.

"He emailed me a basic outline of what he wants Garcia doing..." Carlos answered.

"Same here, but with Mitchell," when they weren't on set, using their show characters last names to refer to that character was rather useful.

"We didn't get anything..." James and Kendall said in sync. Kendall rested against James as they sat on one of James' expensive looking couches.

"Maybe he thinks the whole Mini_Maslow thing is too much..." Logan pointed out.

"Anyway, what did he say about the episode?" James asked.

"Uhmm, something about Katie, Gustavo and Kelly being trapped in Roque Records to test some stuff Griffin made. I think Garcia is dragged to some sort of medical exam by Mitchell or something. He hasn't really thought of anything..." Carlos answered.

"What about Knight and Diamond? If you two are shooting scenes together we'll probably get solo time..." Kendall stated.

"He didn't say anything to me..." Carlos shrugged.

"Me neither..." Logan said bashfully. James' phone vibrated, making him jump a little in his seat. When he pulled it out, he noticed an unknown number had come up with a text message.

'I know...' Was all it said. He looked around at the guys, watching as Kendall started up a conversation with Carlos and Logan.

'You know what? Who is this?' He texted back.

'Ill tell you later, as long as you can trust me. I know what Mini-Maslow is trying to do with her cult. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Do you trust me?' The reply was fast and instantly hit James' phone. He took in a deep breath and typed in his reply.

'I guess I trust you... What do you want to know?'

'_Nothing. I just want your trust. Ill tell you who I am later. Just check twitter later today. She's uploaded something new' _the stranger replied. James stared at his phone then rested it on the bed beside him.

"She's about to upload something else to the internet," James said as he stood up eagerly.

**TBC (not exactly the long chapter I was after or the dramatic ending I planned) **

~ Can you guys guess the episode yet? XD Just a especial thanks/shout out to; TheeeAhni, Mini Maslow and ms simmons for being awesome and volunteering to have their names used. If anyone else is interested in joining Mini Maslow's Internet Cult then let me know! I'll add you to it in the story. You may not be a main charecter like TheeeAhni and Mini Maslow are, but you're still important to the plot. Choosing who does what is simply a matter of first in best dressed xD thanks heaps anyway. As for the plot of this it's going all out of whack- like what is life even? Why am I listening to Heffron Drive and Fall Out Boy while writing fanfiction instead of doing my homework? Why can't i do this for a living? Anyway... How's your day been? -Bebo ~


End file.
